


Onyx Serum

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's Entries: Pornalot 2017 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bottom Arthur, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Marathon Sex, Medical Kink, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are Rebels in the midst of war. Merlin has just been rescued from a POW camp and he is not as fine as he claims to be.





	Onyx Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Three: Kink Link!  
> Kinks: Medical Kink+ Sex Pollen   
> Tropes: Dystopia + Kidnapping  
> Word: Onyx

Camelot-Essetir War Zone. Rebel Camp. Winter 2130.

Deep in the underground bunker, Arthur tugged on Merlin’s arm to stop him from running off. Again.

“Merlin, you’re not fine! If you die because you’re too stubborn for medical attention-“

Just two days ago Rebels had rescued Merlin from Jarl’s POW camp. Even if Merlin said he was fine, Arthur could tell that his best friend was in pain. He was limping, sweating, and he looked like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Stop, I’m fine-” Merlin groaned in pain, leaning against the steel wall.

“Alright, that’s it.” Arthur threw Merlin over his shoulder and took him to their room. Merlin vaguely protested, but by the time Arthur laid Merlin on his bunk, he was barely able to do more than just pant. Arthur pulled out Merlin’s medical bag, but with one look inside, he knew he was in over his head.

“Merlin you have to walk me through this.”

“Scanner. Run the scanner over my chest.”

Arthur had seen Merlin do this a hundred times, but the person had always been shirtless for skin to skin contact. Tenderly, Arthur lifted Merlin’s shirt, pushing it up so that it was tucked under his armpits, revealing his chest. His skin was flushed, beads of sweat appearing on his pecs. Arthur took the scanner and rolled it over Merlin’s chest, listening to it beep until it finished.

“Foreign Magic. Removal Required.” Arthur read off the scanner’s screen. “Shit, I can’t remove magic, you need -“

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s wrist in a painful grip. “God, Arthur. Don’t make me say it.” His pupil took up most of his eye. His cheeks were pink and his lips parted.

“What?”

Merlin hissed in what appeared to be pain. “Jarl injected me with the onyx serum.”

Arthur felt his stomach drop. Jarl always boasted that his prisoners-of-war-turned-slaves were never ‘ _forced_.’ Arthur had heard enemy soldiers brag that Jarl’s slaves were more than ‘ _enthusiastic_ ‘about ‘ _performing.’_ Now Arthur knew why.

“Arthur, please. Just help me. Don’t tell Gaius, just please-” Merlin hardly ever asked for anything, let alone begged for something.

Arthur choked, “I can’t- I can’t do that to you.”

“I’ve seen what it does Arthur.  I can’t eat… sleep… I’ll die before it wears off.” Merlin swallowed, his fist catching on Arthur’s shirt to pull him forward. “I’m asking you to do this for me. I only trust you, Arthur.”

Arthur closed his eyes. “ _Fuck_.”

Merlin whined, his hands clawing at Arthur, trying to get to him.

“No,” Arthur pushed him down. “If I have to get this out of your system, I’m doing it my way. Got it?”

Merlin nodded, looking more sedated than Arthur would have liked.

“Good.”

Arthur was methodical. He unbuttoned Merlin’s jeans, pulling them down enough to get to Merlin’s pants, which were already tented by Merlin’s full cock. God he must have been walking around with an erection all day. Arthur pulled Merlin’s cock out of his pants and cupped his balls in the other. Gasping, Merlin’s hands grasped at the edges of the bunk until his knuckles were white. Arthur stroked him, pressing his thumb over the cockhead, moving fast. Merlin’s hips bucked but Arthur ignored him, tightening his grip and moving faster. Merlin came within the minute, but when Arthur let go, his cock never softened. Merlin whined, his hips circling and face even more flushed.

“Jesus…” Arthur said, feeling his own cock swell in his jeans. “How many times…”

“I don’t know- I don’t know- I don’t-”Merlin’s hand came down to touch himself but as soon as he touched his cock, he snatched his hand back like he’d been shocked. “Please touch me- Touch me- touch-”

A string of curse words wasn’t enough to encompass how Arthur was feeling. So he ignored any sirens blaring in his head, and told himself that he needed to do this for Merlin. That’s what he told himself, but his body was screaming that he was getting off on this more than he should when his friend was in pain.

Arthur pressed his hand to Merlin’s torso, holding him down, then bent down and took Merlin’s still-hard cock into his mouth. He reveled in the weight on his tongue, on the taste of Merlin’s come still smearing the cockhead. Merlin didn’t hold back any noise, wailing as Arthur bobbed his head, sucking and working his throat. Merlin came again, this time down Arthur’s throat. Arthur pulled off, spit trailing from Merlin’s cock to his lips.

“ _Arthur_.” Merlin’s dark eyes were no less dazed as he looked down. His cock was just as hard, and Arthur didn’t have a clue how long he had to do this. He didn’t know if he cared.

“Stay still.” Arthur whispered, bending down to lick Merlin’s cock, suckle on it like it was a treat. Merlin let out a throaty gasp, his hips writhing back and forth, like he was trying desperately not to move.

Merlin came another time in Arthur’s mouth before Arthur grabbed a jar of vaseline from Merlin’s medical kit. He didn’t care if he was wasting much-needed medical supplies. He told himself it was for Merlin’s sake. He didn’t care if the logical part of his brain told him it was for himself.

He opened himself up, sucking on Merlin’s cock all the while, just to keep Merlin occupied and sated. Then he climbed into the bunk and sank down onto Merlin’s cock. He rode Merlin for what felt like eternity. He didn’t know how many times Merlin came. Arthur came at least twice during the whole thing, though at some point he stopped paying attention.

At some point, Arthur was panting, feeling his muscles shake with overexertion. Merlin’s cock slipped out of Arthur, finally soft. Merlin looked up at him, his eyes clear and focused.

He wasn’t sure if he leaned down or if Merlin leaned forward, but somehow their lips met in a tender little kiss. Then Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s chest, and they slept.


End file.
